Un mal presagio
by MrAvocadoMan06
Summary: Kotori estaba emocionada por confesar sus sentimientos a Umi pero pronto se dará cuenta que no todo el mundo es tan bonito como uno piensa... Este fic participa en el reto de LL y LLS "Encontré a mi alma gemela". Sin mas espero lo disfruten.


_**Notas del autor: Bueno, tal parece que uno no es suficiente, así que dije: ¿por qué no otro? Sin más les dejo mi otro fic que participa en el reto "Encontré a mi alma gemela" del fandom de LL y LLS Latino.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, son de sus respectivos autores (as) y del estudio Sunrise.**_

 **Kotori Pov.**

Estaba emocionada, ya que este día había decidido seguir el consejo que Honoka-chan me había dado. Si, este día por fin le diría mis sentimientos a Umi-chan, estaba tan emocionada que me levante temprano para prepararme lo mejor que podía y dejarla sorprendida, me maquille lo mejor que pude y me coloque un buen labial, ya que no sabía lo que podía suceder jeje.

Al terminar me aventure a la calle y me apresure a ir a la escuela, en el camino comencé a recordar los momentos que había pasado con mis amigas en especial con Umi-chan, recordé el momento en el que la conocí y como ella logro hacer un "Love arrow shot" en mi corazón. Nada podía quitarme esta felicidad que tenía, al pasar por el templo decidí hacer una oración para asegurarme que todo fuera viento en popa.

En ese momento me encontré con Nozomi-chan, quien estaba barriendo las hojas que caían y que dejaban el suelo sucio, me acerque para hablar con ella un rato y perder un poco el tiempo, ya que era demasiado temprano para que fuera a la escuela.

-Nozomi-chan- llame su atención a lo que ella volteo a verme con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Kotori-chan- me saludo con su acento que a mi parecer era encantador, sinceramente tenía algo de celos por Eli, ¿Cómo podía ser tan densa? -¿A qué se debe tu visita tan temprano?- pregunto ella sin quitar esa sonrisa maternal.

-Me prepare- comente emocionada.

-¿Para qué?- me pregunto ella.

-Hoy le diré a Umi-chan mis sentimientos- en ese momento pude notar como la sonrisa de Nozomi se convirtió en una pequeña mueca que duró poco para de nuevo sonreír.

-Kotori-chan…- hablo ella mientras sacaba una baraja de cartas. -¿Quieres que lea tu suerte?- pregunto ella mientras formaba de nuevo esa mueca.

-Claro- comente feliz.

Ella comenzó a barajear sus cartas y las ordeno, finalmente ella me ordeno sacar una carta, al hacerlo la mostré a ella. Nozomi solo pudo disimular un poco, después de todo ella también estaba sufriendo lo que pronto sucedería.

-La Sacerdotisa (The High Priestess)- comento Nozomi para luego comenzar a explicar. –Básicamente necesitas meditar y pensar un poco lo que harás de ahora en adelante- al comentar eso ella oculto su baraja.

Por un momento pude notar que las palabras de Nozomi también eran para ella, pero debía ser imaginación mía. Luego de escuchar mi suerte, decidí despedirme de Nozomi, quien solo alcanzo a abrazarme sin decir más.

Finalmente había llegado a Otonokizaka, al fin tendría que enfrentar a Umi-chan y a lo que me esperaba.

Recorrí los pasillos en busca de mi amada arquera, en el camino me encontré con el trio de primero conformado por Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan y Maki-chan, a quienes salude y pregunto por mi amada arquera. Hanayo y Rin no dijeron nada, de inmediato me di cuenta que algo andaba mal, no sabía porque pero decidí preguntar a Maki, quien decidió decirme.

-Ella está arriba…- antes de que me fuera Maki tomo mi brazo y me pregunto algo que me sorprendería. -¿Estas segura de que quieres ir ahí?- esta pregunta me dejo más confundida que la actitud de Hanayo y Rin.

-Estoy muy segura, no sé qué es lo que suceda, pero sé que lo averiguare al subir- Maki se ofreció a acompañarme a lo que luego se unieron las otras dos chicas de primero.

Subí las escaleras que llevan a la terraza, acompañada por el trio de primero que no decía nada durante el trayecto, era algo que me dejaba en claro lo que podría estar sucediendo, pero aun así no quería aceptarlo.

Finalmente había llegado, estaba frente a la puerta antes de salir por ella observe por la perilla, lo que vi termino de convencerme por la actitud de todas, por qué Nozomi me dijo esa suerte, por qué las chicas de primero no decían nada, por qué quería confesarme hoy…

Eli y Umi estaban agarradas de las manos y estaban dándose un beso, esa escena aclaro todo lo que pensaba y temía. Las chicas de primero me observaron con tristeza, solo pude quedarme observando y pensando, quería que fuera una pesadilla y que al despertar todo fuera falso, pero no, todo era real y estaba ocurriendo.

Escape de ahí y corrí lo más que pude termine en mi salón de clases donde solo pude ahogar mis penas llorando y desahogando este dolor, el dolor de saber que a quien tu consideras tu alma gemela no te corresponda…

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Les agradezco su tiempo para leer esto, si alguien de aquí me sigue en Wattpad tengo grandes noticias, los one-shots de Love Live volverán, eso sí, tomare tiempo para llevarlo en marcha. Sin más que decir yo me despido.**_


End file.
